mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Serendipity
<< Episode 32 Episode 34 >> Episode N°33 – SERENDIPITY After Lysander's recovery, it's time to relax a little bit. Your friends are organizing a party, you won't forget! Many of them will be in the game and it will be harder and harder to hide... Will you manage to keep your relationship a secret? Video Preview Advertising Banner Summary of episode here Date Outfits Fairy Gifts Hidden Gifts Quest Items Illustrations Illustration-Episode33-Iris Priya.jpg Illustration-Episode33-Nathaniel.jpeg Illustration-Episode33-Kentin.jpeg Episode Guide Love Meter Guide Key: *A. Green answers have a positive effect on the character. + *B. Red answers have a negative effect on the character. - *C. Blue answers have no effect on the character. = *D. Black answers have not been discovered on the wiki. NOTE: The amount of L'om seems to depend on your Zodiac sign. ---- - *A. (It's better not to mention any of this in front of her, so she doesn't invite herself...) = *B. (I would love to provoke her a bit...) = - *A. Are you making... A cocktail? = *B. You want to drink... Alcohol?? = *C. You're making punch?! = (correct answer) -(Priya) *A. (...Rock.) + (Win) *B. (...Paper.) (Lose - Go against Rosalya) *C. (...Scissors.) (Tie) -(Rosalya) *A. (...Rock.) (Win) *B. (...Paper.) *C. (...Scissors.) (Win) - (Becomes the kiss dare later) *A. (I think I'll go talk to Nathaniel.) *B. (I think I'll go talk to Castiel.) *C. (I think I'll go talk to Lysander.) *D. (I think I'll go talk to Armin.) *E. (I think I'll go talk to Kentin.) - *A. (I prefer to go eat, I don't want to bother Iris even more than I already have.) = *B. (I'll just go check her room really quickly and then leave...) - *A. (First of all, I prefer writing down a truth.) = (Melody tells a truth) *B. (First of all, I prefer writing down a dare.) = (Melody does a dare) (If either truth or dare)- *A. (I'll stay soft. I don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable.) = *B. (I'm going to come up with something really bold...) = ---- 'Nathaniel' ♥ - *A. (I took Nathaniel's hand.) + *B. (I tried to ignore my attraction to Nathaniel and concentrate on what I needed to buy.) *C. (I chatted with Rosalya.) ♥ 「''It's none of your business.」 *A. You're right, let's get out of here. =? *B. Where has your detective ways gone? = (-Iris) ♥ 「''What do you want, $Pseudo?」 *A. I'd like a soda, please. = *B. I'd like to try the punch, please. = ---- 'Castiel' ♥ - *A. (I took the lead of our little group...) *B. (I walked around staying as close to Castiel as possible...) + *C. (I let Castiel take the lead while I chatted with Rosa.) ♥ - *A. Well, I have to stop being so curious. =? *B. I kind of want to know more. = (- Iris) ♥「''Can I serve you a glass of something?」 *A. I'd like a soda, please. = *B. I'd like to try the punch, please. = ---- 'Lysander' - (If you chose to talk with him) *A. What are you thinking about? *B. (I let out a happy sigh.) *C. (I forced myself to respect his silence.) = ---- 'Leigh' 「''So... What exactly are you looking for? What kind of style do you like?」 *A. I don't really know. I trust your judgement! = *B. I want something a little flashier than normal! + *C. Well, you seem to be doing much better now. It's nice to see. ++ ---- 'Alexy' 「''Otherwise, they could always leave when we have the party.」 *A. Nothing phases you! - ( = Iris) *B. True, you could maybe ask them Iris? = (- Iris) *C. If they say no, then what? We lock them in the closet? + (= Iris) 「''I don't see which one.」 *A. The park? = (+ Iris) *B. The cafe? = (+ Iris) *C. A restaurant? = (+ Iris) 「''Yeah. That kid is weird.」 *A. He's different from other kids his age, that's all. = (= Iris) *B. I like him. = (+ Iris) *C. Totally, he makes me so uncomfortable. = (- Iris) 「''So... What are we going to do?」 *A. A board game? (+ Armin?) *B. A musical quiz? (+ Priya?) *C. We can talk among ourselves. = ---- 'Armin' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Kentin' ♥ - *A. (Kentin and I exchanged a knowing glance.) +=? *B. (I let Kentin walk in front while I chatted with Rosa.) *C. (I took lead of our little group, already knowing what I'm going to buy.) ♥「''Yes, I was just repositioning one of my contacts... It was bothering me and I almost lost it.」 *A. Are you okay? Does it hurt? += *B. I hate to see you inflict that on yourself... *C. You wouldn't have that problem if you wore your glasses you know… 「''Yes, I'm replacing one of my contacts.... It was bothering me and I almost lost it.」(If not dating Kentin) *A. Those tricky contacts... It looks complicated to manage. += *B. You shouldn't fuss so much. *C. I've tried to put in colored contacts once, you just have to get the hang of it. =+ ♥ 「''No idea...」 *A. Well, better not to look. = *B. I'm intrigued… =? (- Iris) ♥ 「''I'll get you something, $Pseudo. What will you have?.」 *A. I'd like a soda, please. *B. I'd like to try the punch, please. = 「''It's funny... That after all this time, we are still here enjoying moments like these together.」(If you chose to talk with him) *A. Haha, because you followed me, may I remind you. *B. So, grandpa, feeling nostalgic are we now? *C. It makes me really happy. += ---- 'Iris' 「''Actually, I'm sure my mom won't mind. It would also be nice to see all of you outside of school.」 *A. That's so sweet of you! + *B. Are you sure you're okay with organizing everything? = *C. Why did you look so panicked two seconds ago? = 「''This is my room.」 *A. It's really pretty! + *B. I wasn't expecting this… = *C. (I don't have anything to say about this room...) = 「''Well, we still have a lot of people to find. While waiting for the game to finish, you can get yourselves something to drink in the kitchen. There are also some appetizers.」 *A. You mean, we should serve ourselves from the fridge? = *B. Who else is left to find? = *C. Are you very upset with us going into your room? = - *A. Everything okay, Iris? = *B. (I looked at her with a enquiring expression.) *C. (I've already bothered Iris enough today, I won't ask any more questions.) = ---- 'Rosalya' 「''Are you serious?」 *A. I find it funny! (+ Armin? And Alexy) *B. I don't like it at all. + *C. I don't really know what to think of it… ---- 'Melody' 「''Nathaniel said he may come. It surprises me, but it's a good thing he relaxes a bit.」(If not dating Nathaniel) *A. It surprises me too, but it's nice. The more the merrier! *B. I'm sure you're happy about that! + *C. Personally, I find him way more relaxed than before. = ---- 'Violette' 「''You know I'm not really comfortable in that kind of environment...」 *A. Yet you came when we slept over at Melody's. = *B. Iris will be upset if you don't come. - *C. We would be really happy if you came… + 「''I think everyone can do as they wish.」 *A. (I'm sure she's still talking about this whole punch debacle. I prefer to stay out of it.) = *B. (I'm sure she's still talking about this whole punch debacle. I would love to say something.) = ---- 'Priya' 「''It's Violette, she doesn't want to come anymore.」 *A. Oh, why? = *B. That doesn't surprise me… - *C. Oh no! + ---- 'Thomas' 「''Oh, you know, okay given the circumstances.」 *A. What do you mean by that? + *B. You haven't changed, haha. = *C. Uh, okay… = ---- 'Peggy' 「''Yes, she just told me about it, but I won't be able to come.''」 *A. How come? = *B. That's too bad… + *C. It would be the perfect place for a news coverage! - Bloopers Use this section ONLY if bloopers are present in the episode. Otherwise, do not add this section. Censored Content Name certain dialogues, statements, or other content from the episode that appear on the original French version, but were removed or changed on My Candy Love due to censoring. Use this section ONLY if something has been censored in the episode. Otherwise, do not add this section. Trivia Use this section ONLY if trivia is present in the episode. Otherwise, do not add this section. Category:Index Category:Episode